Blood moon
by foreverhuz
Summary: things are changing in mystic falls and not everyone knows it "we all have a stake in what happens in the coming months our alliance is with you", with great new evils arising and hearts breaking no one is safe friendships will be tested. trust will be broken and great knew loves shall blossom in the midst's of all the pain, confusion and darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters in this story they belong to the CW.

AN; this starts of with Bamon but goes into Stefonnie so bare with me, I also didn't feel like creating new characters for the covens that enter the story later on so I stole the guy's from secret circle so they will be making a stop in the story. I really don't know where this story's going but this has been in my computer for a year now so I was like let me upload it enjoy and review.

* * *

Blood moon

The sky was black the moon illuminated the night grey clouds concealing it but it's light cascaded through the clouds, she looked round body's laid maimed blood invaded her nose and she felt her stomach turned and she felt her food coming up, she held a hand over it and the feeling passed. She walked out the clearing heading to the main road Stefan, Elena and everyone else was cleaning up the mess she tripped and fell on Rebekah's body that feeling that she managed to shake came back ten times stronger, she felt a firm frame come into her and steady her on her feet she turned round to see it was Damon she couldn't stand this guy ever since he killed abbey or as he claims he didn't. I looked at him before she run to a nearby tree and emptying the contents in her stomach on it.

"Easy witchy easy, easy "he said as he walked over she finally stopped and started walking to her car she didn't even want to talk to him more than she had to; finally got to the main road and tried to find her key's but could not. "Where my keys? I can't find them can you just go away Damon" she said as she grabbed her spell book and stated walking. "Come on I'll drive you home, Judgey please let me drive you" she stopped and gave in. "Okay but don't talk to me" the car ride was quite she still had the feeling of being sick, she pulled down the window allowing the fresh air to hit her to her surprise she felt like throwing up more.

"Pull over Damon" she said he did on the side of the road they weren't far from her house a couple block away, she swung the door open and run to the side road and started throwing up it was weird it tasted like blood she looked down as blood cascaded down her mouth. She couldn't help but be shocked and frightened; pain arose from her abdomen and she screamed in pain as fast as it came the faster it went she did not realise Damon was by her side. The whole time she got up and headed to the car.

"You okay?" he asked as he got in the car, he had a feeling that she wasn't but asked any way she looked at him with a what-do-you-think face and said cold as ever "No and why the hell do you care? Just take me home".

He walked her to the door and put his hands on her face forcing her to look at him "Bonnie I never meant to hurt you, you have to understand that I'm not asking for you forgiveness but your understanding I am sorry Bonnie that my actions hurt you" she couldn't help the rage that came over before she knew it she was lifting the mat and getting a spear key and opening her door while shouting at him. "I don't want your explanation I thought we were making progress in our relationship or whatever we have but turns out no one in this damn town has my back, even Stefan left me in the dark I really don't know what I should feel but I pity you and Stefan for loving someone like Elena who will never truly chose you in the end. I am just the one who you need to keep her saf-"he cut her off "Bonnie I do care I do we all do" with one last word she said "I love Elena I forgave her because she's Elena but there is only so much I can take before I'm pushed over the edge goodnight Damon" and shut the door.

The house was dark she made her way to the kitchen and switched on the light grabbed a water and went upstairs she switched on the lights and downed the water. She felt a cold breeze and realised her window was open that's not how she left it. She felt a huge wave of death come over her, not like the vampire sort but worse she turned round to face a man dressed in black and scars on his face his eyes were lack they were empty holes. She couldn't think spells rushed in her mind she tried to attack him but she was weak from the battle before she could react he flung her into a mirror and blood came seeping out of the puncture wounds.

She got up and run out the room screaming that's when it hit her Damon could probably hear her so she screamed his name "Damon, Damon hel-"she got cut off he pushed her down the stairs she was in excruciating pain she started crawling to the door but he grabbed her hair and trough her in the kitchen she hit the counter she was losing a lot of blood.

"What do you want from me?" she managed to say while she stumbled to her feet and grabbed a knife and plunged it in his chest and tried to run he cried in agony, but he pulled the knife out and it was quite she held onto walls for support as she made her way to the hallway. She felt a sharp pain in her lower back again, again and again she looked down and saw blood flowing out of her stomach and collapsed to the floor she started crawling to the living room and grabbed the house phone he flipped her over and said in a dark rough voice "I want your power witch, and your death but before we get to that where is the necklace?" her body was battered he stabbed her again this time with a dagger he didn't again she was screaming "Damon, help".

She managed to muster as much power as possible to burn the guy and she stood and run into the hall way and dropped to her knees.

Damon pov

He was driving back to the clearing he couldn't help but feel so guilty for causing her so much pain the words he told her a few minutes ago were ringing in his head she pitied him the words hurt him. He looked at the seat where she once sat and realised her spell book was still there. He could give it to her tomorrow or just go back now. So he did he parked his car opposite her house he hear screams of pain and his name being could.

He run to the front door in vampire speed, he smashed the door down to see that there was blood everywhere and there she was covered in blood and screaming for her life as a figure hovered over her he shouted "What the hell are you doing leave her alone right now" but the figure did not even flinch at his words.

Shouted to Bonnie "invite me in Bonnie" she whispered the word and he came in but the guy had disappeared bonnie was in a pool of her own blood and losing conciseness bit into his wrist and fed her his blood a lot of it. He lifted her up and went to his car and put her in the back seat. He returned to the house trying to find the scent of that animal but there was nothing at all. He looked around seeing blood on the walls blood everywhere the kitchen, living room he saw a knife that was drenched in blood. He made his way up the stairs to her room. It was surprisingly girly light blues and pinks her double bed was draped in blue cotton sheets and teddies the mirror was broken glass he grabbed a suitcase from the cupboard he through n some cloths shoes and underwear he never took her for a neon lace girl; he through in hair brush and other stuff and a pink fluffy pillow. He made is way down and into the car. Most of her wounds had healed.

Once at the boarding house he put her in an empty room that was elegant like something out of beauty and the beast. He gently let put her on the bed and as he was leaving she woke.

Strange awakening

She opened her eyes and shot up she was sore every part of her body she looked around the room was big it had a chandler glistening and big brown curtness flowing effortlessly she sat up and saw she was in a Californian king bed it was draped in white and gold sheets lots of pillows and the she saw him Damon Salvatore standing in the door way she got of the bed and stumbled he was at her side. Supporting her he held her and spoke.

"Careful the vampire blood hasn't healed you completely, do you remember what happened?" he asked she couldn't help but break down she tried to hold back the tears but she had nothing left to give she sobbed into his shirt and sobbed he did nothing but hold her "Shh I won't let anything happen to you" she said through the tiers "Damon I'm so scared" they stayed like that for a few mints before she went and had a shower she came out in a towel she still had some scars but she was so tired.

"Damon I have no cloths!" she said as he walked in and pointed to the suit case she opened it and grabbed some stuff and re- emerged with long pyjama bottoms and a vest top her hair was in a ponytail she crawled into the bed under the sheets and surprisingly Damon did the same then looked at each other and talked.

"I forgive you Damon, for Abby not because you saved me but because you always make the hard decisions and well I might as well because it's only a meter of time before you piss me off again" she said he was surprised.

"Well judgey thanks and I couldn't even get away with stealing a pack of gums with you" they talked about stuff and then they couldn't avoid it any more.

"So what happened when I dropped you off? I know you don't want to talk about it but we have to figure out what happened" she sighed and told him that he mostly attacked her and spoke once that he wanted some necklace and her dead. After that they were back to the witty, sarcastic selves they argued told each other they hated each other then she fell asleep.

He left the room and went into the study and sat reading a book and downing some alcohol, the Scooby gang came through the door all muddy bloody and tired.

"What are you doing here you were supposed to be helping us?" Stefan said as he made his way to the bar.

"Ooh that bro I was too busy saving witchy from a deranged supernatural serial killer" he said as Stefan looked at him as the rest of them froze. "Is she okay? Where is she?" Elena's annoying voice said. "She is sleeping upstairs do me a favour don't go up their she only just stopped crying and coming onto me she couldn't keep her hands off me"

"Stop Damon this is serious… we only just got rid of a bad guy now this" Blondie said with frustration Jeremy started to walked down the hall Damon stopped him and looked at him.

"I am being serious little gilbert, she is sleeping and really doesn't want to talk about the events that happened the past 48 hours so do her a favour all of you don't disturb her I mean it leave her bee" he said with that over protective tone and then Jeremy said "Why the hell do you care you never gave a damn about her?" Damon smiled and broke his neck.

"WHATS RONG WITH YOU?" Elena said as she screamed rushing over to her brother Stefan and Caroline helped. While Tyler and matt just sat on the coach. He left and found himself wondering why he cared so much for her why?

The morning sun broke through the curtains, she woke up eyes blurry she had a shower and through on her pretty blue neon undies she didn't realise Damon was behind her as she slid on her black skinny jeans and her white top and leather jacket along with her black wedges. She turned round to see "Damon how long have you been there?" she said "Long enough did anyone ever tell you that you look sexy when your sliding on underwear?" she felt so embarrassed.

"I need you to drive me home Damon and then to school ooh and I have a dentist appoint meant after school then you have to take me shopping" Damon was totally caught off guard "Why do I have to be your driver?"

"Because you don't have a job and you're probably going to go to the grill and drink or you could just give me the keys to your car?" he looked at her and said "let's go"

Once at her house she grabbed some things then ended up saying a spell to fix the damage then he dropped her off at school. Everyone was on her back about what happened she snapped and everyone dropped it she went shopping bought some oils make up food and a snuggle pillow her teeth were fine they stopped at the grill argued.

While in the shower Bonnie realised something Damon compelled the bar tender today while they were arguing she stepped out and walked to his room he was sat on his bed reading his eyes looked her up and down he was shocked was this happening?.

"Damon why the hell did you compel that guy at the grill?" she said "He was hitting on you" it was quit "Well why do you care you love Elena" she didn't realise he was standing in front of her in her personal space. "Why are you dripping wet naked in my room? Not that I'm not enjoying the show" she smiled "Well you are a peeping tom you saw me this morning" he smirked and put his hand around her waist.

"What are you do-" his lips were on hers and she tried pushing him away his hands run down her curves and she opened her mouth to his Tung slipped in. before she knew it she was pinned to a wall and his shirt came off she couldn't help the moans that escaped her mouth. She felt fangs break the skin on her neck blood seeped through.

She woke up finding herself in an embrace she untangled herself from it and tip toed to the door it was dark crap she was naked. She could make a break for her room but that would be risky Stefan could probably see her so she did the next best thing. Run like crazy off cores the libation spell helped. Once in her room she showered and put on some sweats. The next week flow by none of them talked about what happed and well it was pretty bad she finally convinced everyone that it was safe to go back home that was the night things got worse.

"Damon what are you doing here?" she said as she ate a sandwich in the kitchen "Bonnie I care about you but Elena told me how she felt and well we are together now I just wanted to tell you hear it from me I hope we can be friends" she looked at him her heart breaking she had feelings for him they never even had a chance to explore their feelings.

"I am not your ex or anything like that we hocked up once Damon… I really don't care who you date and well by" she was trying to hold back the tears. "I can stay watch a movie or" she was walking up the stairs and climbing into bed. "Just go I'm really tiered and I have things to do tomorrow"

The next day she spent moping she meet Stefan and they talked at the park he was driving her home when.

"Stefan lookout" she shouted as the man from the night before showed up Stefan swerved the car and it hit the tree. Stefan helped her out they fought the man right before it was about to kill her four people appeared all dressed in black three girls and a boy.

They started saying a spell the sky crackled with thunder and lightning it all came down and struck the man he exploded black blood was everywhere I couldn't move Stefan was in bad shape; one of the girls had long light brown flowing hair that stopped at her shoulders, her skin was tanned and flawless no imperfections perfectly sculpted jaw. And pouted lips her eyes were like Stefan's. She came over to me and bit into her wrist giving me her blood and walked over to Stefan doing the same it was strange why was she giving him her blood? Stefan healed fast and was at my side.

"Who are you? And why did you save us?" Stefan asked as he helped me to my feat her blood had an iron tint to it as well as a salty taste. "I'm Hansel Bennett Salvatore and I'm your daughter, and those are my siblings Vanessa, Millennia and Gabriel we just saved you from victor he is a powerful demon from our time he came to kill you Mu- I mean Bonnie" shock is all that I felt me and Stefan! No my blood was boiling and pain hit me in my abdomen I screamed out in pain falling to my knees Stefan caught me.

"You okay Bonnie what's wrong?" He asked in distress tears streamed down my eyes and told him that my stomach heart. "What do I do?" he asked the girl "You give her your blood and you drink hers, the moon is about to hit its high point" she said as the others came closer. "What do you mean high point?" Stefan said as he did what he was told. "You killed Klaus but now there is an imbalance in nature, the witches prepared for this the blood moon will be rising in two weeks; this will allow you to conceive a child with a Bennett witch and allow a new vampire species to be born the pure bloods half vampires, half witch joining the two races"

By now I was lost and in shock and denial the pain was subsiding and the moon was high in the night sky. The boy spoke he had dark brown hair and green eyes that were merging with blues and browns, he had a perfectly chiselled jaw like Stefan's and a light tan. His voice was smooth with a bit of fear "Klaus is not dead he is just momentarily crippled he will be back for you and with him he will bring a great evil, the witches for saw this they chose you gays you just bonded each other you are connected, it's called a blood bond it cannot be broken, this allow you to know each other better than you know each other" Hansel started to talk again "many supernatural thing will be coming for the two of you they want your blood it now possess abilities and a unique sent and taste, you are no longer vampire and witch you are pure bloods they are covens that will come to protect you and vampires trust them evil is coming"

"What are you trying to say that we are the first of this pure blood race? This is not possible" Stefan said again "with the new birth of a race a weakness is provided be careful…there is one side effect or a couple one you are a little bit evil like not much but there will be time when you do thing a little out of your character and you can sense when one of you is in danger….and am the necklace he was looking for is the one that your mother gave you Stefan the one that opens the book your sort of in charge of the supernatural world now it's your job to protect it"

"The moon is high Hansel, Gabe it's time to leave if we wait any longer we will miss it" Millennia said throwing a sympathetic smile over at us with that they got into a circle and started chanting and a huge burst of light exploded from where they were standing it felts warm I closed my eyes and open them again they were gone all that was left was black blood and the night air. Stefan helped me to my feet and we both looked at each other everything had just changed in a heartbeat. It was awkward between us he was the first to break the silence. "Are you okay?" he asked "no I'm not okay crazy future guy just tried to kill me, IJUST FOUND OUT THAT MY ANCESTORS MADE ME A PURE BLOOD OR WHAT EVER AND I JUST MEET MY FUTURE KIDS PS THEY LOOK REALY GOOD WE MAKE SOME GOOD LOOKING KIDS BUT THATS NOT THE PIONT" by this time I was yelling and pacing he stood there and then joined in screaming over me and shouting. "WELL BONNIE YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S IN SHOCK ALL I WAS DOING WAS DRIVING YOU HOME BUT NO I GET HIT BY TWO BRIKS AT THE SAME TIME FUTER KIDS AND ME NOT BEING A VAMPIRE BUT A PURE BLOOD" at this time we didn't realise a passing car had stopped and a young man got out and came over.

"What!" we both said at the same time stopping our fight he looked shocked and worried he spoke in a shaky voice "Am are you guys alright? I was driving past and saw you let me drive you to the hospital" he said pointing to his car Stefan was about to say no when I spoke "thanks yeah please lets go" I said as we got into the car, Stefan asked me why and I told him I needed my pain checked out. Once in the emergency room we sat in the waiting room it was dead so it didn't take long the doctor gave me some pain pill and we were of.

"How exactly are we getting me home?" I asked as we left "hop on don't worry I won't drop you" he said I really had no choice. Once home I took a long shower and fell asleep I kept dreaming of the moon but it was red.

The next morning I showered and throw on a black summer dress that stopped above the knees and a leather jacket along with some brown flat boats that stopped at the knee and white knee high socks. I couldn't choose how to ware my hair so I put it up. I headed down and grabbed my bag and books.

**BSBSBSBSB**

The drive to school was so boring there were a couple of weeks left before summer break, she parked as she got out she spotted Caroline who was talking to Elena. As she got out of her car she saw matt he came over and walked her to class Caroline waved at lunch she sat outside with them she pulled out a serial bar. They all came over and sat Stefan wasn't here and she didn't blame him she would rather stay home than come in.

"Aah mister harries is a total imbecile… I would totally compel him if I wasn't such a nice person" Caroline said she looked at bonnie stared infect sniffed before anyone could blink Caroline flew across the table body slamming into bonnie she fell off the bench causing bonnie to hit her head blood oozed out and her whole body hurt like hell, Elena was screaming Caroline's name she was about to sink her teeth into her when she was pulled off. Bonnie opened her eyes to see that Tyler was her saviour. He dragged her away and threw her into matt's truck and drove off. Elena came over and helped her of the floor but before she could do anything else an ear piercing scream escaped Bonnie's mouth her abdomen was in so much pain blood cascaded down her nose and mouth she suddenly couldn't breathe she heard Elena tell someone to call for help.

**An hour later**

Bonnie sat in the hospital bed she felt fine she had been through test after test and so far nothing was wrong with her Elena was outside and she was calling everyone her dad was in Sweden for the next couple of months so she was on her own. They were keeping her overnight. Elena walked in and came over to her bed.

"Hay you okay? I really don't know what came over Caroline she feels really bad and she's coming by later" bonnie smiled and said "I'm okay Lena really but can you tell Caroline not to come by and that I will see her tomorrow I just don't feel up to it right now and you should go okay go home we can talk later I just want to be alone and Elena thank you" Elena smiled and agreed to her friends demands she sat watching hospital television for 20 minutes she wondered when food would come? She felt hungry.

"You okay? Heard about your incident with Caroline" a calm, concerned voice came from the door she turned to see Stefan he moved into the room and sat on an arm chair he had a white bag with him he pulled out some McDonalds drinks fry's and burgers and put it on the table. "I also heard the food here sucks" he made a funny face that caused her to burst out in laughter. She picked up a burger and stuffed her mouth with it and fry's she took a sip of the drink.

"Hungry much? Don't want you to chock"

"Well look who's talking thought you were angry with me? And you're not the one who is sick and no one knows what's wrong with you"

"well I'm not mad at you I was just in shock and we will find out what wrong with you don't worry" he looked deep in her eyes and said those words as he grabbed some fry's and sipped on a drink. She couldn't help but ask a question that was bugging her.

"Stefan I wanted to ask you something so please tell me the truths, I was just wondering am do you feel like I was forced on you because am you didn't really have a choice you don't love me I mean you love Elena and I can't help but feel like I was forced on you" he was quite letting the words sink in she was right they didn't have a choice they were friends and well he decided to tell her the truth.

"Bonnie I never want you to feel like you were pushed on me I do care about you, you were the one to pull me out of the darkness and Elena is part of my past and I'm lucky to have you now so bonnie we can just see were this relationship takes us"

"We already know it takes us to kids lane and by the way what type of name is Hansel?" she had to change the conversation yeah she cared about him but there relationship was not the typical sort they were barely friends and not to mention she hocked up with Damon. "Well Hansel is quite a good name when I was human before Catherine, I had always been found of that name" he replied she smiled "but isn't it like…a guy's name?" he laughed at her response and the face she made "yes it is but from what I remember it suited her don't you think?" she rolled her eyes "more like tricked you because what she told you to do totally didn't help my problem"

"I think she gets that from you bonnie"

"Ah… no more like you Stefan name one time I tricked anyone?"

"The tomb vamps, the gilbert compass think I got it all"

"I get the point"

They booth sat in silence for a while watching boring TV and just occasionally talking she finished her food and fell asleep. He thought about leaving but chose not to maybe he felt bad that he wasn't there today to protect her cause he was to buys avoiding her the hospital chair was too uncomfortable for him he stretched but he just couldn't get comfy. So he decided to take a walk it was dead in the hospital a couple faulty lights flickered on and off as he walked towards a vending machine he thought he should get himself a drink as he inserted his change and pressed the numbers he saw two figures at the end of the corridor. At first he thought nothing of it but then he decided to follow them as they made their way towards Bonnie's room but when he got to the door and peeked in there was no one there but her. He looked back down the hall and saw them again "hay?" he shouted they stopped and started running he followed them outside into the parking lot where he found a group of people dressed in black two guy's and three girls.

"Who are you?" he asked "where witches I'm Jake this is Cassie, Fay, Dianna Melisa and Adam where a coven and where here to protect you and bonnie" well he wasn't expecting that he remembered what Hansel told them about the covens that will come to protect them but at that point in the conversation he was still in shock he wasn't even paying attention to half the things being said. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"if we wanted to harm you we would have by now, the witches led us here and we all have a stake in what happens in the coming months our aliens is with you" Cassie spoke as her blond hair flew back as the breeze passed.

"Ah am so bored can we go already" Fay spoke earning her disapproving looks from the others "how did you get here so fast I only found out yesterday?" Stefan said "this was long ago foreseen before we existed back in the witch trials covens where formed in order to prepare for this day, more will arrive but some don't truly believe in the cores of action being taken so you will need to gain their trust we just thought you should know were here and we mean no harm" Dianna spoke as they all started to make their way to their cars as Stefan was left standing there processing the new information. "How do I contact you?" he shouted at them they kept walking but Melisa turned round smiled and said "it's a small town Stefan I'm sure you can figure it out" and then she got into a black range rover with Jake and Adam whilst the other three drove out of the parking lot in a silver Shevy. Before he knew it they were gone and he was the only one in the parking lot the sky was lightening up which meant sunrise was approaching he decided to go back to the boarding house so he could process everything before dumping it on bonnie.

Elena came by to pick bonnie up she brought Jeremy and Damon talk about awkward she wouldn't stop going on and on about Caroline being so upset and how she really wanted to come by her house and till she gave in she said she'll see her at school tomorrow Elena was demanding she stay home but no she was already behind Damon was quite apart from the part when he said she smelled differently what was she thinking he was all but vocal about it and don't get her started on Jeremy. She had finally got them out her house. As she sat on the sofa eating popcorn and watch Bridget jones she heard the door, bell she rolled her eyes and shouted "Come in" the door was already open and she was too comfortable to move maybe it was Elena again trying to mother her.

"Really bonnie? The doors open and the events of the past weeks haven't made you take precautions like I don't know locking your door" Stefan said as he sat down next to her

"Hay what if I need to run out of here and the doors locked? And besides my magic is no use against whatever's coming for me. Playing dead wouldn't even help"

"About that there some new witches in town and they claim there here to protect us but you see the thing is I find it hard to trust them just Couse they said we can trust them"

"I don't get it how'd they get here so fast?"

Stefan told her everything they told him. She was beyond overwhelmed this was real it was actually going to happen; this wasn't a bad night mare. She had a biter look on her face things just couldn't be normal. Stefan noticed and said "go get dressed" she looked and said "why" he rolled his eyes "were going to the boarding house to look for that necklace" she really didn't feel like climbing the stairs and changing out of her long pyjama bottoms and vest top. "Let's go" she said as she got up and put on some uggs and jumper. "You're not going to change?" he asked as they made their way to his car "no" she replied the car ride was quite her and Stefan had never really been talkative with each other unless they were trying to save Elena and mystic falls. Once at the boarding house they made their way up to the attic where a million boxes where. That's when she realised Damon wasn't there.

"Where's Damon?"

"At Elena's that's where he's been ever since…" he trailed off

"Oh well does it bug you?"

"Off cores it does she was the love of my life it hurt that she chose him I sort of didn't give her a choice I told her she had to decide and she chose him"

"So um where shall we start?"

"You can start in the boxes I'll start with the shelves"

So that's what they did it was quite at first but then she found a picture of him and Damon as children she cracked a joke she couldn't help it they both laughed and after that conversation just came easily hours past and they found nothing.

"Stefan there's like nothing here do you have anywhere else we can look?"

"Yeah my room I tend to keep a lot of things" as they made their way to his room they bombed into Elena and Damon talk about awkward Stefan was ignoring Elena and she seemed hurt. "Bonnie what are you doing here?" she asked with surprise laced in her words. What was she going to say the truth? But she wasn't ready to tell the world and besides they would eventually find out. Lying was never her best quality. "I'm helping Stefan" she replied that's all that came to mind "with what?" Damon asked "none of your concern" he said shock was all that crossed their faces before she knew it he was guiding me to his room once there they searched and searched just as she was about to give up.

"Stefan has anyone ever told you you're kind of a hermit; do you even need half these thing?" she said as she opened a silver box that had vines carved all over it, she fiddled with the latch that had a red ruby on it she just couldn't get the latch to open. "Well I like to remember things and keep stuff but if I was a hermit I would be one hot looking one" she couldn't help but laugh she dropped the box and hit her toes "ah!"

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked as he came over picking up the box "nothing just my clumsy self…wait what's that" she said as she picked up a silver pendent it had an oval sapphire in it and around it was a silver border line that had words on it. "Is this it Stefan?" he took it from her and looked at the roman numerals that surrounded the sapphire and the back of the pendent this was his mother's she left it behind for him "yes" he replied "what now?" she said "we find the book"

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah"

"Where is then?"

"I'll show you lets go…oh and here" he said as he gave her the necklace "it's not min Stefan I can't take it" he smiled "it's yours just ware it" she took it put it round her neck. As the left the room and entered his car she wondered where they were going turns out she didn't want to know because they were at the cemetery.

We walked into the Salvatore family crypt it was cold and dark I could barely see where I was going once inside Stefan moved to one of the tombs as he move the heavy stone slab aside I heard footsteps coming toward us. I could see the lights cutting through the darkness I felt my magic readying humming inside me coursing through my veins "Stefan you might want to hurry up" he reached in the tomb and pulled out a washed out rug that was raped around I assumed the book he closed the tomb and stood by my side waiting for the intruders. Three girls entered the crypt she had never seen them before. "Cassie, Fay, Dianna what are you doing here?" Stefan asked suspicion laced with anger clear in his voice. "we tracked a scavenger here obviously now we know what it's doing here" as she finished the sentence a demonic scream erupted from outside they all started running outside. The cemetery floor was fogy and the sky was pitch black and there it was grey and scaly like an over grown lizard with wings eyes red mouth hanging with black thick liquid cascading down it. Stefan handed her the book while she tried to think of a spell she started uttering paralysation spell but it was no use the creature got mad a was making a mad dash to where the flustered group stood. Cassie started chanting and the other three started to join in but the beast swung its tale and it hit Fay who went flying into a tomb stone.

"Fay!" Dianna screamed Stefan tackled the thing but it shook him off and he came flying towards me I couldn't move I didn't know what to do that's when someone tackled me to the ground I looked up and saw the most captivating eye's "you okay?" he asked as he helped me up I looked over at Stefan who had was staggering to his feet and the back to the guy "yes how are we going to kill that thing?" I asked while I picked up the book and touched my forehead and looked at the blood on my hands great I had a cut! "trial and error by the way I'm Jake" he said as he run of to where Fay was.

* * *

author note; if you like the story please leave review because if i feel like no ones reading this will be the first and last update hope you enjoyed it (:


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I would like to thank my readers but most importantly my reviewer's yes i see you i wasnt going to update and till like next week but i decided to for you guy's thank's gwenbemix, michelle3737 and thebaby1991 and more this chapters for you guys hope you enjoy and like i said i have no clue where i'm taking this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing the characters belong to the CW.

An: so i was inspired by the whole time traveling kids thing and was like let me do a chapter on how things are going in the future hope you enjoy. ps review, review, review your opinion maters. any suggestions are welcome so enjoy...(:

* * *

Blood is red did you not know?

We arrived back at the manner the exact time we left nothing had changed the candles burned out and the smoke rose elegantly whilst disappearing, Gabe moved out of the circle and moved to the couch grabbing the remote on his way. The rest of my siblings took various seats round the extravagant room. "So that went well don't you think?" I asked as I sat beside Gabe he looked at me and rolled his eyes, "really Couse I thought it was pretty awkward" replied Vanessa her voice undertaking a board tone to it. "I mean we achieved our objective" my siblings were nothing but difficult they saw things differently sometimes they acted like they did care I know there my blood but this family is so dysfunctional. Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to these people my uncle and father's relationship is strained my aunt Elena is so annoying my mother and her don't speak an less necessary the only stable thing in this family is my parents relationship the love they share but there past selves; that's another story they didn't seem to be in love but I guess it's a working progress. As I looked at the television I saw that Gabe was flipping through channels when he came across CNN he was about to flip it when I said "stop I want to watch" he looked annoyed "you are such a bitch Hansel I was here first" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote "really Gabe? You're not a child don't you want to know about how thing are going with global initiative?"

"I know how they're going humans are terrified, they can't explain us so they want to exterminate us I don't know why you have so much faith in them when push comes to shove what side do you think they're going to be on? Yours you'll be lucky if they you don't end up in a laboratory being tested on" he replied bitterness lacing every word he spoke. "He's wright Han mum and dad have been coordinating with sanctuary's round the globe preparing for the worst, the supernatural world is in turmoil and it looks to us to protect it things are not looking good for us" Millennia chimed in "you guys just have to have faith this is a game of politics we just have to play it wright" I tried to reason, ever since the supernatural world was exposed governments round the globe signed up to global initiative they want supernatural to register and they say it's nothing but we know better; they see us as a threat the unexplained, they even set up a task force to as they put it control the wild ones. Father said it was too dangerous to expose our family, to try and play the game of politics to fight this they're designing weapon's, so instead Aunt Caroline stepped up and is trying to fight it from the inside she represents the super natural's dad is funding everything he gave her a team and everything he's helping from behind the scenes. "Hay dose that look like there accepting?" Vanessa asked pointing to the television.

"**Hello viewers I'm Dillon Brice and I'm here in New York outside the American embassy, where Senator Collins was brutally murdered in broad day light by what appeared to be a supernatural witnesses caught everything and filmed it for obvious reasons we cannot show you the footage" the reporter said from in front of a mob that was angry he went on to say more things before it switched to the studio for breaking news. "So as you know plans were moving ahead for global initiative with Collins gone the man behind it things are looking messy, this follows another attack where a diner was mascaraed by a beast that was later caught but now to the preconference at the white house". "The world has recently been experiencing, supernatural activities and we chose to be calm about it but countless are dying, we do not automatically make assumptions of these beings because of the actions of a handful but we have to take action to protect ourselves that's why global initiative has been moved up to right now it goes live now we take control"**

Once those words were spoken the room of reporters went mad flash bolts were going off, we were knocked out of our shock by a calm voice at the entrance. "Guy's I don't want you to panic but, you need to go and pack everyone must be back here in an hour "I looked at my dad he was calm as ever trying to be strong for all of us. "Where's mum?" millennia asked getting up sounding panicked "she's in the office guy's there's nothing to worry about were just going to take an early vacation to mystic falls that's all" my dad hated that small town he hadn't been there in forever maybe because uncle Damon and Elena lived there. "But I, we have school tomorrow" I said because I just couldn't leave my boyfriend high and dry "listen up you'll be going to school in mystic falls but right now I need you all to pack like now" he said impatiens evident in his expression and words, before I knew it I was in my room grabbing a suitcases out of the walk in closet and throwing in what I could after I was done I decided I should shower just because I felt like I should have one last shower that was in New York. I through on a white jumper ; and parade it with a white woolly hat and leather leggings adding some knee high white flat boats. If I was going to leave might as well do it in style, what am I thinking this is not the time to worry about fashion. I thought as I through bags over my shoulder and pulled my suitcases behind me it was hard I had a lot of things. When I got to the bottom of the stair case I saw that everyone else's bags where there and no they didn't pack light I dropped my bags by the huge clutter and walked into the lounge.

"Hay" I said as I walked over to the group "Is everyone ready?" mum asked as she and dad walked in hand in hand. "Yeah aren't we waiting for Aunt Caroline?" Gabe asked it went quite "she is on her way to DC right now she's going to be running things from there, none of you worry they can't touch her she's immune I would explain it in further detail but we don't have time." if he said she was fine then she was fine. Everyone grabbed there stuff and headed to the carriage it's normally buys round here but things are changing and people are needed else ware. As we drove towards the airport we saw queues upon the streets of New York and military transport setting up check points the sky began to crackle rain drops fell if only they could go back in time and prevent this but that wasn't there choice to make the witches wouldn't allow it.

The airport was crowded and military presence was evident, my mum took Gabe's hand and pulled him close she was always worried about him as she told the rest of us to stay close. We checked in and were immediately guided toward the plane we were traveling private as we neared the jet a man ran up to us dressed in black. Military in a rough voice he asked "as you know global initiative was launched today and we need a sample of blood from all of you, you know to make sure as well as register for the supernatural there's one for the not"

"Sorry maybe another time we have to get going business trip and all" dad said as we turned round to enter the plain the guy drew a silver gun sort of contraption. "I'm sorry to if you don't do it willingly I have to inflict force please just come back inside it will only take seconds, the wait will be longer!" the guy said rather shakily what a dilemma the man who was leading us to the jet was sweating before anyone knew it he was running the soldier shot him down but he ripped apart and lotus stepped out dripping in blood it's limbs were heavy and it's eyes glazed over it started running toward us but stopped abruptly is was sniffing the scent that was radiating of us the power it automatically knew who's presence it was in. it made eye contact with the man and started using it's telekinesis to swing the bullet's being fired into different directions. My parents used this as the opportunity to board the plane. Once on the door closed but as we all took our places I smelled blood fresh oozing familiar blood. Followed my nose and locked eyes with Vanessa she looked fine but then I saw it blood slowly making it's was down her arm and dripping her light blue, brown eyes glazed over and blood started dripping from her nose and ears, and then she went limp "Vanessa!" I yelled gaining the attention of everyone else. They were all around her in minutes.

"She got shot"

"Where?" mum asked as she tried to hold the tears back "just missed the heart but she should be healing" dad responded the plane ride was spent in worry and trying every healing spell in the book, blood didn't work nothing. Landing it was worse we could barely hear a heartbeat and she had lost a lot of blood.

Stefan's point of view

Once at the boarding house Meredith stopped buy I didn't have time to worry about anything I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Meredith extracted the bullet the second it was out she started to heal but she didn't wake up. Bonnie refused to leave her side so I decided to take a drink Elena and Damon were at the mini bar. I grabbed a glass and filed it up with some bourbon I took a seat and drowned my worry's this world was changing the future was uncertain, this was a fight I didn't know how to win things were out of my control I'm only one man. "Is she okay brother?" Damon asked concern evident "yeah she'll be waking soon" I replied "So things are getting worse for us? What are we going to do?" Elena asked "I don't know okay! I have no control of what they chose to do the choices I make are going to affect the outcome I can't see into the damn future, I couldn't stop us from being exposed so just give me a moment to try and think!" I was yelling, I just wanted to go one minute without having to worry to think being a saint is not as easy as it looks I'm no damn saint.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do Stefan" a beat "we're going to hold a meeting see where everything is check in with the sanctuary's, with Blondie things are getting too dangerous here for the kids so you are going to send one of them back to the past that will be one less to worry about maybe they can try change things over there worn us keep this from happening" me and Damon were never on good terms so I was shocked that he was helping. "Why are you helping me? We've hurt each other so much what gives" with a stern look he replied with confidence and conviction "given recent events you need me plus your family and I can't lose any of you I'm tired of us being like this blood is red Stefan we share the same I'll be dammed if I lose this family that's just not an option" I couldn't say anything I was speech less and with that he left the room it was just me and Elena she was about to speak when I left walking into Vanessa's room I felt sad that I had to send away on of my kids in order to protect them and put upon them a hard task.

"Bonnie we need to talk" I said as I sat by the bed she looked at me and asked "about what?" I took a deep breath and collected all my scattered thoughts.

"Something in the past got screwed up this wasn't supposed to happed"

"Don't you think I know that? The witches told us that but we just have to get through it somehow"

"You don't understand exposure was never meant to happen these are dangerous time and well, I had Dianna look into it and consult with the other pure bloods our prospects are not looking good"

"What do you want? I can't do anything"

"Damon suggested th-"

"Oh so no Damon suggested really Stefan I don't think I want to hear this!"

She had already shut the idea down before she heard it normally he would give her space but that wasn't and option. "listen yes he suggested and I agree it's too dangerous for the children, we need to think of them and where it's safest we should send one of the back into the past 2012 to be exact to warn us to fix what went wrong" she was pacing by now "no really they only travelled once Stefan they weren't supposed to go back a second time!"

"I know but look at the bigger picture here this is beyond you, me this family it's for the world have you seen it out there someone has to go back and fix what when wrong we both know what that is bonnie you better than me" she knew exactly what I was implying she was in tears but that was the reason this was all going into darkness "S-s-stefan you know I couldn't help it I'm so sorry i-it was an accident please don't h-a-a…hate me" she could barely speak dragging this memory up was beyond painful but it's what went wrong and screwed up this world. "Bonnie it wasn't supposed to happen I know but we need someone to go back and prevent it who do you want to send?" she moved to the corner of the room and sat down I followed. "We can send ha, Hansel"

"No I need her here she has skills that we need"

"Millennia then?"

"She wouldn't last a day you know how she gets"

"Who then?"

"Gabriel he's motivated and can see the plan through"

"No! Stefan I don't want any of them to go I'll go"

"You can't they will be two of you, you can co-exist then let's send Vanessa I know you don't want her to go and trust me I don't either but right now that's the safest place for her, she can keep a secret, she can handle herself good under pressure and her abilities are far advanced so she can protect herself she won't be alone she'll have us" I knew she didn't want this to happen neither did I but this was no future I wanted my family to live in. just as she was about to object I turned around to face Vanessa who was slowly getting out of bed. "Mum, dad?" She asked shakily I smiled and walked over to her helping her up "you hungry?" I asked "yeah… am did I interrupt something?" she asked glancing over to bonnie sobbing in the corner "no let's take a walk I have something to tell you, lets grab a bite to eat first" she smiled and said "let me guess pun intended" we both laughed but making light of this situation was not helping little did she know her world was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

AN; I'm aware my grammar and punctuation needs work, trust me I'm working on it..(:

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story they belong to the CW.

* * *

That's not water under the Bridge its Blood

I sat there facing the fire place; it was warm and vibrant how could something so beautiful be so destructive? I have walked this earth for decade's and have seen so many things the good the bad, the evil and the riotous. But in all my years I had never seen a book like this it was silver and had the name sinistre carved into it. Its pages were old and it had numerous supernatural beings in it there origins, abilities and how to kill it. I never really new a lot about my mother other than she died shortly after my birth; her name was Vanessa Maria Argent, her father scent her here shortly after her mother past to live with her uncle obviously she met G. Salvatore and the rest is history. Years ago I heard about hunters, not the Alaric sort but the Grimm's that originated from France feared mostly based in Europe. The name on the book means Grim in French and Argent translates into silver, I've never asked Damon about her but given recent events I should look into my mother's history.

My train of thought was interrupted I heard a thud followed by a piercing noise, there was no one here but me Damon was at Elena's. It's extremely lonely here just me and my thoughts I lay the book down gently before making my way to the attic; there was no one here just boxes I must be hearing things as I moved through the boarding house I felt another presence walking past the library I stopped at the entrance scanning my surrounding. The book was still there the presence felt stronger I turned around but was to slow a huge wave of power hit me causing me to fly back hitting the wall in vampire speed I was on my feet instantly making eye contact with blue, brown eyes it was quite face's flashed round my memory desperately trying to figure out where I knew this person from.

"Hay dad don't tell me you forgot me already," Vanessa said." Was literally here a couple weeks ago, I mean the reason am here again is because of you so don't even ask me what I'm doing here seeming as I'm in this wretched time against my will." She began to walk around the room her fingers occasionally touching things. "So where's mum? Not that I care this very moment, what am I saying I do but I don't care to be in her presence given my recent discoveries. I'm going to assume uncle Damon's not here…" she took in a huge mountain of air before she noticed the book something changed in her expression a mischievous smirk played across her face and a glint in her eyes became visible slowly the brown started to engulf the blue before she looked back at me and made her way out the room.

This wasn't the same girl he met before something about her was just unsettling beyond that in fact, what was I to do? How was I going to explain this to everyone? I found myself in front one of the guest rooms the door was closed slowly I opened the door; she was lying across the bed fingers tracing the covers her thick curly hair messily falling. I leaned on the wall trying to figure out what to say.

"What brings you here to this time?" I asked she looked up rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"The future" she replied her voice under taking a board tone.

"What about the future?" I asked I needed to know, so I could help if possible I mean she wasn't making things easy.

"I can't tell you that would be defeating the whole point of me coming back here to change things; I will tell you if situations arise that need you to know my purpose" and from that I could tell that was all I was going to get out of her.

"Well how long are going to be here?"

"I don't know"

"Can you go back?"

"No"

Well that helped she couldn't go back and she had no clue when she was going. Things can never be easy there's always something. "Well then call me Stefan instead of dad, to avoid questions" a beat "I geese you can stay here and I presume you have no clothes or a phone so looks like were going out"

Elsewhere in Mystic Falls

"So Damon and I had fight last night" Elena spoke her doe eyes glistening with un shed tears, her brown hair fell elegantly behind her as she looked through the racks trying to find the right sized dress.

"About what?" Caroline asked grabbing the tenth dress she saw today. As she moved towards the dressing room whilst closing the door behind her, she really didn't care about her friends never ending love triangle.

"He doesn't understand why I want to apologise to Stefan" a beat "he thinks there's nothing to apologise for. I just want Stefan to stop ignoring me it's like I don't exist like we never had anything, I just don't get why he cares if I talk to him"

"Elena stop just give him time isn't it you who said it would always be Stefan sometimes people just want space and I don't blame Damon for being worried about it." Bonnie chimed in as she looked at her reflection in the mirror the blue sequin dress was nice but not her thing.

"Have to agree with Bonnie, Elena" Caroline added as she exited the dressing room heading for the mirror and twirling the yellow clashed with her hair. "You've been leading them on just give him space" she headed back to the rack and looked into Elena's eyes the brunet started to cry. Caroline went over to her and hugged her. And took her face and said "look it's the truth if we don't tell you who will?" after those word left her mouth she headed back to the dressing room.

"Do you think I'm a bad person? For loving two people" Elena turned to her other friend hoping for some support. Little did she know she was looking the wrong place?

Bonnie smiled half-heartedly she loved Elena like a sister but sometimes she felt like slapping, the woman back into reality. "You're not but let's face it you ruined a relationship and not the way Katharine did. You denied it to yourself to Stefan, to Damon only to turn round and chose the other brother look at the big picture not everything's about you. Just give the both of them time"

Elena couldn't believe what her friends were telling her they didn't care. They hated her. Her heart was breaking is this what other people saw? If her own friends that she's known forever saw things this way did strangers see her like that? People who had nothing to do with her world; did they see her as damsel in distress, a bitch worse than Katharine or self-centred.

That's not who she was she whipped the tears away because it was evident no one had her back none of them cared that she was in pain. After shopping she decided to leave girls day out early she couldn't go home chances were Damon was there. So she decided to go to the boarding house she was going to force Stefan to see her to talk to her no matter what.

Upon entering the boarding house it was quite she wasn't sure if he was home or out entering the library it was cluttered shopping bags everywhere new clothes with tags still on them. She thought she smelled pizza. She noticed a lime dress that was beautiful she picked it up it was floor length tight in all the wright places. She twirled around only to meet the most intimidating gaze.

"You like it?" Vanessa asked rather amused "I love the colour goes with my skin tone don't you think?" she added moving to another pile to pick out a pair of trainers.

"Ah it's beautiful I just don't think I could pull off lime" Elena said rather disappointedly as she put it back down and looked at the intruder putting on the black trainer's. "Who are you?" she added becoming more aware.

Vanessa's eyes shot up to meet the gilbert she tilted her head. Something just ticking inside her she just wanted to have a little fun if she was going to be stuck here. "Your wright you can't pull off lime it would wash you out." She replied totally ignoring the question she was asked.

Elena was a little thrown this person was walking round like she owned the place and she could have sworn that her eyes where blue, brown a second ago but now they were blue with a glint of something in them and her voice was undertaking a playful tone laced in venom. "Is Stefan here?" she chose to ignore all the signs that were telling her to run.

"Why? I'm sure you can figure it out without him. It's called being independent you should try it sometime" Vanessa replied getting up while correcting her black shirt dress that stopped above the knee's; she picked up a cream jumper and put it on.

"Well it doesn't concern you so is he here or not" Elena said as soon as those words left her mouth something shifted in the air. She looked at the girl whose eyes were now a dark brown. Elena didn't realise that she was slowly making her way toward her the brunet didn't know what to do; something was off about this girl.

She just couldn't help it she just wanted to have fun, her emotions were out of control she couldn't decide if she was board, annoyed or just feeling like a bitch. So when she started stalking towards the older gilbert all prior reservations left her.

Elena started to sweat she didn't know why but it was just getting hot; she felt like there was no air in the room and started gasping for it nothing was helping she felt her lungs expanding. Her knees were going weak her eyes lids felt heavy she couldn't keep herself up much longer.

"Vanessa!" Stefan's voice came from the door. He didn't know what was going on all he knew was that look in her eyes was serious. "What are you doing?"

She heard Stefan's voice and instantly realised the hold on Elena just like him to ruin her fun. "Nothing was just speaking to Elena here" she smiled whilst she walked over to him her eyes instantly changing to normal. "Oh and look you got my stuff I'm going to go and try them on" she added as she took the bags from him heading to her room.

"You okay Elena?" he asked making his way to her "sorry about that she's trouble, still trying to figure her out my-self so don't take it personally. She through me into a wall" he added something about Vanessa made him feel apprehensive she went through emotions like clothes. It's like walking on glass around her she likes to test people see how far she can push them. You just never know if you're getting the quite version, friendly, moody or the bitch. He'd only spent half a day with her and he already knew she was sensitive and not in the insecure way.

"Who is she Stefan?" Elena said rather upset.

"She's a friend" he really didn't know how he was going to explain her.

"You never told me about her?" Elena just couldn't help but feel threatened not because she never knew about this girl but because Stefan didn't look angry or anything he just brushed it off.

"I don't need to tell you every single detail of my existence" he said the ripper slowly creeping in. he channelled that side of him slowly controlling it. "What do you want?" he added ready to through her out.

"I just wanted to say that we need to talk" she said.

"No there's nothing to talk about"

"Are you happy for your brother? That he's finally happy"

"I'm working on that, but I can't think clearly when you call me all the time and show up and expect me to forgive you"

"Then stop ignoring me!"

"Get out I can't stand the sight of you right now there's something called space I asked you to give me some and this is the last time I'm going to say it. I need space!"

"Stefan don't hate me I just fell in love with two people at the same time I love you and I love him"

"Just get out you know where the door is"

"Listen to me Stefan can't we put this behind us?"

"So that what it can be water under the bridge?" a beat "I'm not upset that you love him, it's the fact you pretended when everyone else could see it. You played us in the days leading up to the decade dance when you went to get Jeremy with him. This has nothing to do with me not liking the fact that you love us both" he said a certain edge snaking its way into his voice "it's the fact that you lead us on and you ruined my relationship with my brother yet again a women came between us and the thing is Elena your worse than Katherine by a whole bloody mile. So no this can't be water under the bridge I have bled for you died for you so has he so if you make him happy so be it but. My heart is done with you there's nothing left for me to bleed it's all under our bridge." He finished and started walking out the room she was in tears she had ruined everything.

Elena was broken she just couldn't understand what just happened? He had let go of her not because he loved her but because he didn't care about her anymore and blamed her for everything. And there was nothing she could do to change his mind.

Stefan didn't know how he ended up on her door step all he knew was he needed someone to talk to he rang the bell she stepped out in sweats. "Can we talk?" he asked

"Yes come in"

"No let's sit out here" she didn't ask why all she knew was that something was on his mind they sat quietly just watching the stars and listening to the wind.

"Elena came by today" a beat "she was demanding I stop ignoring her, she accused me of being jealous of Damon that I don't want him to be happy"

She didn't know what came over her an overwhelming sense of dislike towards her friend. "What did you say?"

"I told her to give me space she didn't listen so I told her exactly what I felt I don't think she wanted to hear it but it's how I felt" he said holding her gaze

"How do you feel now that you got that off your chest?"

"Honestly…I feel free"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah I can breathe bonnie, that part of my life is done I don't have to worry that I'm going to wake up and find her on Damon's arm"

She smiled "that's good but you do know that she's on his arm wright?"

"I know" he laughed "I can't put it into words I think I have to fix my relationship with Damon but…"

"But what Stefan?"

"But I don't know where to start and I'm worried that he's just going to end up hurting me again"

"You have to try he's your blood Stefan, sometime we have to put our hearts out there even if we know it might not end well" she said getting up from the porch and smiling some more "and besides you have forever"

He got up and looked into her eyes he couldn't help but feel something change between them. It felt electrifying.

"You want to come in watch a movie or something?"

"I would but Vanessa's here" he said it took her awhile to make the connection.

This was just great she was barely over the whole cemetery fiasco "why is she here?"

"She won't say"

"When is she leaving?"

"She doesn't know"

"Stefan things are just getting wearied I don't know how long I can keep my sanity for, I'm not even over the whole cemetery thing and all these weird things showing up in town I don't know how long I can keep this from everyone else…I'm ready to check myself into a mental institution"

He didn't know when or how but he was hugging her at first it was awkward but became so comfortable something ignited. She just wanted to feel his skin on hers before any of them could comprehend the situation his lips crashed into hers; she kissed him back with the same amount of passion something was entrancing them slowly calling them drowning them softly. It was like time was standing still.

"Bonnie!" they instantly broke away from each other to meet the confused and hurt gaze of the one and only Elena gilbert.

* * *

AN: hope you enjoyed review, review this is the last chapter you'll be getting for a while. don't for get to follow the story did you like the twist? thought so leave you opinions please review. I must sound like a broken record lol's.


End file.
